The Legend Of Zelda: The Body Guard
by LenaLain
Summary: when asheilia decides to wish herself away from her own time and realm, she gets called into another one by the godesses of hyrule!What will happen to our heroine when she has to become a temporary babysitter for link? link/original new character.
1. Chapter 1: The void

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: The Void**

Legend Of Zelda Fanfic -

**Author's Note:** Hello My Name Is Lenalain And This Is My First Fanfic...I Have Always Wanted To Do One But I Never Had The Time...Or The Resources...But Despite All That, Here I Am.

My Resoning For Choosing The Legend Of Zelda As My Frist Fanfiction Is Because I Am Very Famliiar With This Theme Than Others...I Guess I Could Admit That I Am A Hardcore Fan...And I Hope That If Youre Reading This, That You Are A Fan As Well...There Might Be Some Add On's To The Story. And If There Is Anything That I Missed, Please Forgive Me Cause I Am New At This And Dont Be Shy To Reveiw And Tell Me If The Story Is Lacking Something. I Apreciate Feedback And Im Sure That Your Feedback Will Indefinitely Help Me Keep The Story Going...Anyway Im Keeping You From The Story. Here Is Where The Journey With Navi, Ashelia, And Link And The Others Start...Off You Go! 3

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own T.L.O.Z. I Wish I Did Though!

Chapteer One: The Void

P.o.v: Ashelia

Black And Grey...That's All I Remember...There Was An Earsplitting Sound Of Screams And Anguished Cries Of Pain...And I Felt Something, There In The Void; A Cold Blackness That Enveloped Light And Everything Good In The World. I Felt Like I Would Never Feel Happiness Again. Like A Black Hole Made Just Especially For Emotions. What I Felt There Was Far More Worse Than Fear Alone.

It Was...Nothing And Everything All At Once. It Was A Conscious Entity, That Much I Knew, That's What I Felt. And It Knew I Was There In The Darkness With It. As I Floated There, I Could Feel It Trying To Discern What I Was. It Tried To Find A Way To Get Inside My Head, But It Was Repelled. I Watched Fearfully, As It Tried To Knock Me Back, But Only To Hit An Invisible Barrier Between Me And Whatever **It** Was. Then, Suddenly A Bright White Light Speared Through The Darkness Like An Arrow. The Black Goo Shrieked In Pain, It Fled Our Area, Leaving An Empty Grey Void With Me And The Shaft Of Light Inhabiting It. Out Of The Light Came Forth Three Bright Female Figures; One Blue, One Red And One Green. They Were So Bright It Seared My Eyes To Look At Them Directly. They Were Beacons In This Sea Of Grey. They Walked Slowly To Me In Unison Creating A Path Of Stars As They Walked.

After A While, The One In The Middle Put Up Her Hand And The Other Two She Walked On Until She Came To Me,

She Put Her Palm Facing Up To The Barrier And Me. The Place Where Her Palm Touched The Barrier Rippled Once And Then The Barrier Was Gone.

I Looked At Her Not Knowing What To Do. Unsure Of What They Would Do To Me.

"Young One Who Is Named Ashelia; We Have Need Of You In Our Realm." The Green One Said To Me.

"Who Are You?" I Asked.

The Green One Smiled And Said, "We Are The Three Goddesses Of This Realm. I Am Farore..."

"I Am Din, Hey." Said The Red One As She Popped Up Beside Farore.

"Im Nayru!" The Blue One Appeared Suddenly In Front Of Me Smiling, Causing Me To Jump And Scream Out Of Fear And Surprise.

"What Is It That You Want Of Me?" I Said, Cltuching My Chest Trying To Settle My Heart Beat And Not Really Sure Of My Self At That Moment.

"You Must Help Save Our World!" Exclaimed Din With A Firery Spark.

"In Due Time You Will See What We Mean." Nayru Said Enthusiasticly.

"But,"Farore Said Pensively. "What You Need To Do Now Is To Dream, Dear Asheilia. As Nayru Said; All Will Be Revealed To You In Time."

As The Three Stared At Me, I Started To Feel Drowsy. As I Started To Fade My Last Words To The Three Were, "I...Will...Try..."

They Had Induced Me Into A Dreamless Sleep.

Hey Readers! Hope I Did A Good Job Of Writing! Review And Comment! 3 -Lenalain


	2. Chapter 2: The Lost Woods

**Disclaimer:** I don't own T.L.O.Z. I wish I did though!

AUTHORS NOTE: HEY READERS! WRITING THIS HAS BEEN REALLY HARD. I DIDN'T WANT MY STORY TO SOUND LIKE OTHERS THAT I HAVE READ. I WANTED TO MAKE MY STORY SEEM FRESH AND DIFFERENT BUT GOOD. ANY WAY COMMENT AND REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE CHAPTER AND STORY IN GENERAL!

- LENALAIN

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SERIES. BUT IF I DID IT WOULDN'T BE CHANGED.

IT'S FINE THE WAY IT IS! 3

CHAPTER TWO: THE LOST WOODS

I WOKE UP TO DUST, MUSIC, LIGHT, AND THE COLOR GREEN...LOTS OF GREEN EVERYWHERE.

i was in a small little wooded area. all was quiet, and everything was at peace.

My body felt stiff, as if I hadn't moved for some time. I was lying on the ground…

All around me were little tree stumps, and each one of them glowed as if they had spot lights on them. I strained my neck around to see. Little dust motes flitted around in the air.

i had to get off of the ground, though, it wasn't helping that i felt pain jolt through my legs and torso very time i moved.

"Ah, what the hell? Thanks, goddesses, for dropping me out of the sky!" I exclaimed.

"We **could** have put you in a large body of water, but farore and din wouldn't let me!"

Nayru said as she faded it to view for me to see.

(A/N: LARGE BODY OF WATER = LAKE HYLIA)

"Well thank din and farore that you didn't. Now, tell me Nayru, where** did** you drop me?" I said as I got up, brushing myself off.

Nayru crossed her arms and her legs as she floated above me. "I don't think I should tell you. We as goddesses of the realm aren't even supposed to interact with people because were not supposed to be here! Legend states that we "left" after we created the world. But as you can see were still here. We have to be! How in the heck would we choose and direct our chosen ones of destiny?"

She flipped upside down and stayed that way in the air.

I looked at her and asked, "Chosen ones? Am I **your** chosen one?"

She shook her head. "No, see we all have designated chosen ones for each of us. We have nine all together. But each of us separately have three of our own to direct and guide. Of course they make their own choices they have their own willpower to choose. But you Asheilia, you can't be governed by us…because you aren't from here. In a way, you're just like us. We have infinite power and influence we can do basically anything. You have that too. But you haven't tapped into your power yet." Nayru frowned and squinted in concentration. "You will grow over time. And I am revealing more than I should Ashe, now my sisters will be angry with me…*sigh*…but I can't blame you for being curious. You're in a whole new world. A place that's unfamiliar. Uncharted territory!" she smirked, "This is a perfect place for you to start honing your skills!" she flitted around me playing with the dust motes. "Anyway, we need you to get to shelter come on! We will have boundless amounts of time to talk about this….your journey awaits Ashe! Follow me; I will take you to the start of it!"

Nayru lead me through tunnels of logs covered with green moss. We walked and walked for what seemed like hours. "Are we there yet Nayru? Where are we, in a labyrinth?"

I questioned getting more and more annoyed at the monotony of it all.

"Almost Ashe, just be patient and keep walking we will get there soon enough." Nayru squinted, probably concentrating on how the hell to get out of here.

"Just two right turns, three lefts, and one strait away to go Ashe come on!" by this time I had stopped walking and fell to my hands and knees. "I can't *pant* go *pant* any further! My legs are burning! Nayru just drag me by my hair!"

"Oh stop it ashe! Now you are over reacting! Get up girl. We are right next to the exit! Come on…"

I got up and hobbled out of the lost woods. We were standing on the ledge opening of the lost woods. I looked at our surroundings and we were in a little village with a little water fall and a little spring pool. And little buildings were placed all around.

"Where in goddesses- sorry Nayru, where are we?" I looked up at Nayru and she was fiddling with her long blue hair.

"We are in the land of hyrule, but specifically we are in the kokiri forest. This place is home to the kokiri forest children. And now I must leave you. Cause I can't let them see me. But before I go, give me your right hand.

She took my right hand and she lightly touched the back of it and drew an invisible pattern; which lighted up and glowed. And it spread from my hand to my wrist in vine like patters all the way up my arm. "This is your triforce symbol. You have two of the three parts. Well, not really. They are already within their chosen ones but its is your job to protect them cause they are just children."

"What? Me? I am a body guard now?" I shouted.

"Yes Asheilia, for right now your role is to be a body guard. Just grin and bear it. Plus it won't be so bad. I have got to go now. My sisters and I will be watching…please be good!" she flitted up towards the sky and faded out of view. "Hey, when the kokiri see you, ask to speak to the deku tree." I heard her voice say in the wind.

I walked, I really should say hobbled, down the path and into the village and I saw little kids playing with each other and teasing each other and frolicking about the village. The kids closest to me stopped playing when they saw me. "HEY! EVERYBODY LOOK, IT'S A GROWNUP!" Then the happy noises of the village stopped altogether and looked at me.

Suddenly remembering what Nayru said. "I would like to speak to the great deku tree. It is important that I do."

A kid that had a sneer across his face stepped to me and said, "On what business are you here for? Who sent you?"

I crossed my arms and straitened my back and I loomed over the sneering kid.

"The goddesses send me and the business is a quest for hyrule."

A/N: hey! Wow that was a long chapter… for me to write anyway at least. So comment and review! I appreciate your feedback! 3

-LENALAIN


	3. update! story is on hold!

Hey, sorry if anyone has been reading my story…I have hit a minor rough patch, and I have been super busy, but as soon as I finish hand writing the story on paper. And after I spell check and make sure each entry flows together nicely, I will then update promptly, and you readers will have your story….sorry for the really long wait. I apologize because I really didn't think I would get any hits to begin with. But I was proved wrong. So just be patient a little bit longer okay!

**(^-^)~*LenaLain*~(^-^)**


	4. Chapter 3: Kokiri Village

Triforce 4 ever!

Hello readers! I have gotten some alerts that my story has been favorited by a few of you and for that I thank you so very much for liking my story. It makes me feel so proud…and all warm and fuzzy inside. But, as you know, If you're a writer like myself, then you can understand at some level that writing can be challenging at times but, when the final pieces come together the story itself becomes something much more than just words…it becomes a badge of pride and accomplishment stating that you fought the good fight and you won per say, proof that you wrote the story and the glory is yours to bask in alone….anyway…/ enough about my prideful speech on writing. ON WITH THE STORY!

*~Lena*Lain~*

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Kokiri Village<p>

Ashe P.O.V

I was standing in Kokiri Village, it was dusk and the wind billowed through the village creating mini cyclones that would whip the dead leaves and dirt around. It was a pretty and quiet scene. Surreal and vibrant; this would be the last image that I would have wanted my family to see before…no. There was no time to think about that right now. I had business to deal with before I could be ever able to nurse my emotional wounds.

I stood over a pompous little boy, his name was mido….at least I think that's what that little girl with green hair had said; who was watching the scene from a little door opening. Her name was Saria. And from what I could tell she wasn't really concerned about how my presence could affect their little calm village of children. She was curious as to why. What was my reason for appearing here? Saria looked at me with eyes wiser and older than she herself appeared. Then mido snapped me out of my train of thought. _"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said you can't pass here. Now go on! Get out of our village!"_

I stared; shocked at this little boy….he reminded me of my oldest brother….Daniel. On any given day Daniel would make me so mad that all I would want to do for the rest of that day was kick his ass. Just looking at him would make me angry. He may have been my older brother but, I could still whoop his and any other boy's ass that would dare make an assumption about me just because I was a girl. I could do what they could do. And I would make sure that I always did it better. And now, just because I'm somewhere else didn't mean I wouldn't dish out the same here. And right about now as I watched mido, and the fact that he made me think about Daniel, Made me want to kick his ass too.

Mido yelled, _"Lady! I don't have any time to waste with the likes of you! Now go!"_ his tiny pint sized body would be so easy to lift and throw in to the nearby pond….. I thought. I smiled and leaned forward till I was face level with mido. _"I will leave when I am good and ready little boy, but right now I kind of in a hurry, and if you won't help me then I will kindly ask that girl over there." _I stood back up and began to move to where Saria was standing when mido popped into my field of view; trying to block my path to Saria. _"Saria doesn't want to talk to you. I won't let you talk to her!"_ I sighed and thought, this little boy was getting on my nerves…and sooner or later I would have to put him in his place. I didn't like the thought of that. I sighed in frustration and looked at Saria who was still stoically watching me with those same aged old eyes. She blinked and smirked. _"Mido, please stop harassing our guest. She just needs to speak with me. Where's the harm in that? Let her pass so we can end this silly quarrel."_ She spoke in a quiet voice.

"_Fine, she can speak with you_. _If you think she is harmless, then I won't stop you Saria"_ Mido said with defeat, resentment clear in his eyes as he glared at me. Then he looked away and started announcing _"Alright people! Go on back to what you were doing, there's nothing to see here." _He shouted as he shooed away the other kids that were watching. Who did this kid think he was a body guard? He certainly wasn't….but for the time being she would be….to who? She wouldn't know until she saw him or her. But I really hoped to the goddesses that he wasn't the one I would have to deal with on a daily basis. And as Mido walked away still ordering people around to go back to their business, Saria tugged on the hem of my shirt to get my attention. _"So, what is your name?"_ she looked up at me and smiled.

I kneeled down so that I could see her better, she had forest green hair and hazel eyes; eyes that changed color depending on what ever mood she was in_. "My name is Ashelia…..but you may call me Ashe if you'd like." _And I smiled too. _"Why are you here?"_ She looked harder into my eyes. And I said_. "I have been told to come here and speak to the leader of this village. I'm here to guard a little kid who has the triforce mark on one of their hands. Like the one I have."_ I pulled up the really long sleeve up enough to show my entire arm; which was tattooed with little markings and designs that circled around my arm and eventually met in the center point of the tattoo; my hand. The tattoo spiraled up and down my arm to form a drawn on glove. The center part of my hand was glowing slowly, but rhythmically at the same time. Saria looked surprised when she had seen my hand. She blinked her eyes and said, _"I have seen another like it but without the extra squiggles." _

"_Who has it then Saria?"_ I smiled being patient giving her time to think and say what she needed to say. _"Um… it's link. He is the only other that has your same design."_ She huffed. _"Do you think I could be able to meet this Link, Saria?"_

She nodded and smiled. _"I know where Link is, we can go to him now." _Saria said. She began to walk past me leading through the village; there were children playing all over the place; picking bushes, throwing rocks, playing with each other and the weird balls of light floating above their heads. I just hope this link isn't going to be more than I bargained for.

* * *

><p>Hey, I know my chapters are short, but I couldn't wait to put this up….so instead of going to chapter 4 the rest of this chapter will become chapter 4 and the chapters 4 and on will be push forward to make space. ToT too many…words to write…not enough time! Got to go, I really hope you liked this chapter.<p>

**-LenaLain **

**Review and comment if you please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Ashe

**Hello readers! I apologize if my chapters are too short I just sometimes feel really lazy and or I'm in a bad mood so I don't really feel up to writing some times. But enough about my unrelenting problem of writers block, Review and message me and tell me how you like my story, I would really like some feedback since this the first story that I have ever published on fan fiction ever… so I would really like if some of you that are reading this are like pros I would really like your opinions and critique on my story. I am sure that constructive criticism will indefinitely help me grow as a writer. Also this part of the chapter will be in little link's point of view! Yay! X3**

**- LenaLain**

Chapter 4: Meeting Ashe

Link P.O.V

Rain.

Thunder.

The sound of horse hooves pounding onto the earth.

"_So you think you're brave? You think you can defeat me boy?"_

Horrible pain as something evil tried to wrap itself into me.

And menacing evil laughter_._

Then, a body standing between me and the bolt of pain coming from the evil voice, a lady picking me up and I felt no pain as she stared into my eyes then another voice, a soothing voice:_ "I am here to help you, you're safe now."_

"_NOOOOO! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" _The evil voice thundered as the lady held me close she stared at the evil voice where ever it was and said, _"you will no longer hurt this child, be gone you vile creation!"_

She raised her hand and waved the voice and its evil power away.

Then I was suddenly standing alone, but the lady was still there._ "I am coming to find you link, stay safe until then."_

I woke up in a cold sweat shivering to the bone. I hastily looked around my tiny room to see if anybody was in the room with me. But I was alone. I looked to the window and outside, it was still early the sun had just started to rise the sky slowly turning from a dark midnight blue to a sky blue…. I needed water and some food to calm my nerves. Went to the little water basin I kept in the corner of my room and I splashed my face. The cold water helped. But I was still shaken by the dream. I had been having nightmares for weeks now and they were always the same dream that horrible voice the thunder the rain and the almost too real pain I felt every time. But the dream had been different this time. The lady being there was the first time that I hadn't felt the pain I normally felt, and she said she would find me? The thought of the lady protecting me made my shivering stop completely.

I dressed in my green tunic and shorts, and I went outside. I breathed in the fresh pine forest air and was calmed even more. I climbed down the ladder, Saria would be up already. I decided to tell her about my nightmares. Saria was my only friend in the village she was the only one I could trust. I walked past a few houses and then came to Saria's home I knocked no her door, and Saria opened it I a second later. "Good morning link, come in side." Saria smiled I walked in and sat down at the table. "Would you like a cup of milk and some food?" I shook my head, "No Saria, I already ate. I have something to tell you." Saria sat down across from me. "Is it about your dreams, link?" I looked down. "Don't tell me you had another one again?" I looked at her. "Yes I did but this one is different Saria." She positioned her head in her hands. "Tell me what happened."

…..

"So…a lady saved you this time? What did she look like? Maybe the dream is a warning of what is to come…maybe that lady is coming soon to start protecting you from the evil that might come to hurt you?" Saria said still thinking. I sighed. "I don't know about prophecy. But Saria, you might be right."

Saria sat still and was rapping her fingers against the table top. "I need to go speak to The Great Deku Tree." Then she stood and walked to the door. "Link you can let yourself out, I will be gone for a while stay out of trouble alright?" and before I could say alright Saria had left the front door open and she was gone. '_Okay…' _I thought. _'What do I do now?' _I stood and walked outside shutting the door securely behind me. I walked till I had reached the pond with a water fall. The water looked cool and inviting. I jumped in. The cold water shocking my senses momentarily before my body got used to it sent shivers through my whole body. I swam around for some time. Then I got out and sat on the edge of the pond I laid back and let the sun and air dry me.

"What are _you_ doing?" a voice with a permanent sneer attached to it said. _'And that voice belonged to…' _I opened my eyes. _'…the one and only, annoying, bossy Mido.'_ I saw Mido looking down at me with an angry look on his face. "I said, what are you doing link!" he gave me an annoyed look. "I am waiting for Saria to get back from talking to The Great Deku Tree." I said as I sat up and shook out my hair. I stood up. "And why would Saria want to have you wait for her? You're not allowed to play with her!"

"who said that I am not allowed to play with Saria?" mido then grabbed me by the hem of my tunic. "I DID! SO DON'T PLAY WITH HER ANYMORE OR YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! I WILL HURT GOT THAT!" Mido screamed into my face. Then he pushed me into the pond. "Stay away from Saria link! You're not one of us!" And then Mido walked away with a rude smile on his lips.

After the Mido incident, I spent the rest of the day inside my house periodically going out onto my porch. I did not like mido at all but I didn't understand why he was always pushing me around. I came outside and saw that the sky was turning from a brilliant blue to a dark blue with tinges of magenta and yellow. I was sitting outside on the deck of my tree house. My house was so tall that I could see the whole village and into the great deku tree's clearing and the tops of the trees in the lost forest. And when I climbed to the roof of my house I could see even the mountains that were always capped with snow.

But I was content to see just my little town and forest. I didn't need to see anything else I was safe and, for the most part, I was happy to stay where I was, plus even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to leave the forest cause I am a Kokiri forest child if I go out of the forest I will die and so will any of the other kids if they were to leave. Anyway the reason I was standing outside on my porch was to see what the center of attention in the front of the village everyone was standing in a big circle around something. I strained my body to see what it was; it was a lady with tan skin and red-brown hair had emerged out of the lost woods. She stood tall and had a serious look in her face. I watched as mido walked up to her and said something using his hands and arms to put emphasis on what he said to the lady. She gave him a look then bent down till they were face to face and said something that must have made mido very scared 'cause he jumped back and then shouted something at her. The lady looked like she had had just about enough of mido cause she had started to take a few step towards him when she looked away from him and stopped walking Saria had walked out of one of the houses and was walking to mido and the lady. Saria turned her body to mido and said something, mido then rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and then turned onto the surrounding crowd and started to shoo them away yelling and waving his arms wildly. When Saria and the lady were alone she turned to her and spoke for a few moments, they exchanged a few words between themselves until the lady knelt down to look at Saria directly into the face, she said something and then she smiled. I stood up and watched the lady, she looked like….the lady in my dream! She had the same hair and face! It was her! She had come, but why so fast? Did this mean that the evil was coming at us just as fast too?

I climbed down my ladder and got to the bottom and I ran to Saria and the lady. They were walking and I skidded to a stop in front of them. "S-Saria!" I was out of breath. And then I saw the lady up close; she was tall and had long red brown hair and she had silver eyes clear as glass with tinges of gold flecks in the outer and inner part of her eyes. This was the very same lady in my dream this morning!

Saria smiled, "Link I would like you to meet Ashe."

…

Well that was a good and long chapter wasn't it? I wrote that from scratch! No rough draft at all! Anyway, you know what to do!

**V**

**Read and Review if you please!**


	6. Chapter 5:Getting to know you

**_So coming up with how this particular chapter flowed was kind of hard especially since I have already introduced links point of view. That, and I am getting ready to start collage...I am really wondering if I should go back and forth between the two...but then eventually as other characters start to come into play I will have to go in turns for each?_**

**_Anyway I am spoiling the story…onward and forward I say! _**

DISCLAIMER: NINTENDO still has custody of Zelda and all the other Characters, a custody battle is going to start, but it won't happen for a long time…..because I need to save for the lawyer still…..

3

_Chapter 5: Getting To Know You_

_Ashe P.O.V / Link P.O.V_

_So, this was Link. He had blonde hair and he was wearing a little green hat that covered up any tangles he might have not brushed out. His clothes were disheveled and worn, probably due to him being outside all the time exploring and roughhousing. I smiled. 'Well, at least he enjoys being outside.' I thought. And his eyes were like the color of the blue sea. He was still pretty short for his age, which should have been about nine-ten years old but I'm sure he will get taller…it was only a matter of time._

_But until the day that he was more than able to protect himself without my assistance was the day that he would be an adult and then he wouldn't need me for everything like he needed me now. I looked down at Saria and she was looking at link and like was looking both at me and her…. 'They're having a conversation…and it has to do with me.' I thought. "So it is getting pretty late wouldn't you say Saria, Link? I have had a very long day and I need to rest. Is there anywhere possible that I can sleep for tonight?" I said, breaking up their 'hidden' conversation. Saria, broken from her concentration, looked hurriedly up at me and said, "Yes in fact, you will be staying in links house. How does that sound?"_

_Surprised I looked down at link who looked like his head might have popped off his shoulders from the shock. "I don't want to intrude, is that okay? May I stay with you?" link then stopped freaking out and nodded his head not wanting to say anything. "Well alright that settles things." I put my hands on my hips. "Well then since things are settled now I must return to the great deku tree and tell him of your arrival. I will see you tomorrow then?"_

_"Sure, alright Saria I will speak to you again tomorrow. Goodnight." I looked at Saria as she started to walk away. "Goodnight Saria." Link suddenly spoke. Saria kept walking and said, "Goodnight to you both as well." Then looked up at me and said, "We should go inside now, Follow me." He said quietly. We walked up the main lane until we took a right and went down a slope and came to a large tree house. He stopped and turned. "This is where I live Ashe. I think it's the coolest house in the village. I hope…that you like it too." He started going up the ladder. And I waited till he had climbed up all the way and then came up myself. Was already busy inside putting stuff up and putting stuff in the corner; he was cleaning his house. It wasn't that messy but in order for me to be able to sit anywhere he would have to move stuff around. I stood and watch as he tried to move his tiny body as fast as he could. I leaned against the door frame. And closed my eyes….though it was only for a second I started to drift. I felt like I was on a cloud and I was on the edge of dreamland when something small grabbed my hand and softly yanked on my shirt hem. "Ashe, wake up. Come sit down please. I made something for you." I forced open my eyes and I saw a worried link looking up at me. "Okay…" I started to move but obviously it was not the right direction cause then I felt links hand start to guide me to where I was supposed to go. "Ashe not that way, come this way, This way Ashe!" And he got me to where I was supposed to be and said "Okay you can sit now." The resulting action was me falling and collapsing from fatigue. I opened my eyes and I was looking up at link and he was laughing, "hahaha, that was funny Ashe. I made you something to eat. You should eat it. Or you will be really hungry when you wake up." As I sat up and tried to keep my eyes open, Link went and sat down across from me and began to eat. "How long have you been here link?" Trying to maintain a connection to my consciousness as I ate bits of my fish, he paused to think. "I have lived here ever since I can remember."_

_I looked at him, "you mean you've never left this village?" He looked at me and smiled, then looked down at his fish his eyes changing to fear. "We can't leave the Kokiri Forest." He said with a no nonsense look. "Why can't you leave? Will something bad happen?" I said seriously. Still looking down, he said quietly, "Because I will die if I leave."_

_…._

_Link stared at Ashe as he had said those words. And he saw something of a change of plans going through her mind. She looked tired but she was working hard to stay coherent. He knew she had many questions to ask him just as he had many to ask of her. But he thought it better for her to get some rest so that she would wake up rested. "It's getting late and I'm sure that Saria will want to take you to the great deku tree so that you two can speak. So you should go catch as much sleep as you can okay?" Ashe nodded in agreement then suddenly fell back and curled up into a ball and was asleep fast. Link got up and looked down at Ashe and thought, 'if she is going to be anything like the way she was in my dream she's going to need some help. I hope the deku tree helps her.'_

_Link got into bed and fell asleep almost as fast as Ashe did._

_The smell of pine and sap_

_The sponginess of the green grass…_

_'Come on link!' _

_'Ashe?'_

_Link was in a forest clearing. No wonder the smell of pine needles and pine sap was so strong. Ashe was twirling around I circles near a small stream. Laughing as she spun herself around and around till she stopped and walked over to where a blanket and a basket were and sat down. Link walked over to Ashe and asked, 'where are we?' Ashe looked up and smiled, 'I don't know but please, come sit down.' _

_Link and Ashe at like that for a while. Then Link looked at Ashe and asked, 'Are we dreaming?' Ashe looked to the sky, 'you mean are we dreaming the same dream together? It seems that way, look.' She pointed to the sun. Confused, Link asked. 'What?' Ashe chuckled. 'You see the sun? It's been three hours….i have counted to keep track, and the sun hasn't moved once to change the time of day…..it seems that in our dream, we have continuous perpetual daylight here. It didn't seem right to me so that's why I told you about it.' She lied back onto the blanket. 'You didn't have a problem with it before Ashe, you were twirling around and around, and you were happy.' Ashe sighed. 'Where I come from, we don't have actual sun light…I haven't seen the sun for a long time.' Link turned and looked at Ashe. 'Where do you come from? You're not from hyrule are you?' Ashe looked at link. 'Yep, I'm not from here. I'm from a place called Arlen Dhal. I came to your universe when mine…died. When I first came it was dark for a long time…and all i did was drift in around. It was dark and cold. I was alone for a long time.' She sat up and crossed her legs. 'but then I woke up and I was in an even darker place than I had been in, there was something there with me in the darkness…it was evil and it tried to take me but then, a spear of light came down and hurt the darkness. The darkness left me alone. Then out of the spear of light came three women, one red, one blue, and one green. The green one…her name was Farore; she said that they needed my help. The red one, her name was Din; she said that your world realm was in trouble. And the blue one her name was Nayru; said that if I came with them that in time I would see what they meant. I think I see some of what they meant now, but it's not enough to fully understand what is happening here yet.' Ashe stretched her legs as Link asked, 'You met the goddesses? How old were you when your world died?'_

_'Hmm, I was about your age…and then I had wished that I could go to another place any place that wasn't there. And it was so. I suddenly was alone the sound of the world dying went away. And it was dark. I was floating and I became scared. I was in the darkness drifting for years and years….until now.'_

_Link stared at Ashe for a long time, and then looked to the sky, 'Ah, look Ashe! The sun must be starting to settle now; we must be at the end of our dream.' Ashe tucked her knees underneath her chin. 'Well I'm glad for that because I need to talk to the Great Deku Tree soon as I wake.' Link laid back and closed his eyes._

_…. _

_So this chapter was kind of hard to write it took me some time to make connections with how Ashe really came to hyrule and what happened to even get her into the void before that, there is still even stuff that is not clear in regards to what happened to Ashe's home but we'll find out as the story progresses! Anyway, review if you please! And feedback is accepted questions and comments as well! I look forward to hearing from you all that read! -LenaLain_


	7. Chapter 6: Gearing Up!

Hello! Its LenaLain here,

Sorry for the wait. I had some serious writers block. It just hit me right after I had posted the last chapter. Well so I have now decided to ignore my writers block and just push forward to get this and the next chapters done….that and I have been busy playing Twilight Princess. And I have finished! And it only took me a week to it! Well actually based on the counter on the game it was two days….48 hours and like 30 minutes….and I got all the extra stuff too. The bugs and Poes and hearts and such…there are some that I know that would think my addiction to Zelda games is a bad thing. Is it so wrong that I enjoy a good thrashing of a skulltula from time to time? Is it bad that I love a good adventure? But enough about me, on with the story!

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the legend of Zelda any characters and items that I use in the story. Everything: EXCEPT for my OC Ashe and wherever she comes from._

**Chapter 6: Gearing up!**

**(A/N):\sorry for the cheesy title. lol **

**Ashe P.O.V**

I woke up early; so early that it was still pitch black. I got up and stretched my sore body. **'**_**I should have at least thrown down a soft blanket underneath me when I went to sleep…' **_I thought. _**"Oh well…"**_I muttered as I willed my achy body to move and get up. _**'Maybe I should go down to that waterfall and take a swim that should soothe my limbs!'**_I folded up my blanket and put it in a corner of the room where it wouldn't be in the way. Link mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over onto his side. I chuckled. _**'Daniel used to do that all the time…'**_I thought.

I climbed down the ladder and walked to the waterfall_. _The sun was rising at a slow pace. As I walked I wondered,_**'If I'm supposed to be a body guard for link, how will I defend him if I have no weapons?'**_I stood at the edge of the pond and I took my clothes off, and I dove in to the cool water. I came up quickly and yelped._**"Holy crap it's really cold!" **_I sank back down into the water trying to adjust myself to the temperature and the water stared to get warm. I raised my arms and stretched my body and yawned. Then I waded around the pool for a bit and the water got warmer as I swam. Finally the water got so warm that the water was steaming…Steaming! _**"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Why is the water all of a sudden so hot now!"**_ and then I heard laughter… _**"HaHa! Do you like your hot spring? I heard you complaining about how the water was too cold."**_ Din chuckled with laughter as she faded into view. _**"I know. I know. I shouldn't be here talking to you. Cause we're not supposed to be 'here' but I was thinking…."**_ She quoted with her fingers and smirked. She floated inches above the water looking down on me. _**"What are you thinking?"**_I gave her a confused look. She floated over to where the ground was and landed feet first_. __**"Wow. It's been ages since I have touched the ground...the ground I made. Oh I'm so old…" **_She smiled and sighed then she shook her head. _**"So I was thinking that you need special armor and weapons. You know, like a sword and shield and maybe some extra stuff too."**_ She snapped her fingers and a tiny rucksack bag appeared over her open palm. _**"Ta Da!"**_ She said with sarcasm._**"What is it?"**_I asked. She grinned. _**"This is a bag. Well, it's not just a bag, it's a special bag!"**_she gleamed with pride. _**"What so special about it?"**__ she stopped smiling. __**"Uh, well, aha! It's a magical bag that I made and enchanted myself, it's made to look small and feel light, but the carrying capacity is ginormous! It will hold everything from your lunch box to your furniture with tons of room to spare. I mean you could really clean out the castle of hyrule with this thing and still have room!" **_I gawked at her not saying anything. _**"Although I won't condone or recommend that stealing is good. Hehe…"**_she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled. _**"But here, it is yours now. And actually I've made two, one for you and one for Link. Both have the same stuff except yours has some stuff link won't be able to use until he is a little bit older."**_Din snapped her fingers again and another rucksack bag appeared above her other hand. I got out of the pool and dressed and Din looked up to the sky, _**"Look I'm gonna be blunt with you and say this only once, you have the same power that me and nayru and Farore do. You need to start developing them. So that you will have some chance of surviving this adventure, it's important that not only do we need link to make it we also need you to live. This adventure is no normal one."**_

I smirked, _**"When has any adventure for anyone ever been 'normal'? There is no need to worry I'm not gonna go down easy. I've been through worse even before this. This shouldn't be too hard to achieve, right?"**__ I looked inside my bag and asked, __**"Is there any artillery in here or like grenades?"**_Din looked surprised but the said, _**"No, but there are bombs. Remember, your world was in a technologically advanced era. We aren't that far yet. You'll just have to wait around until somebody decides to invent them."**_I looked at her and gave a "are you insane?" look._**"Wait what? What do you mean I'll have to wait around until they're made? I won't live that long!"**_Din smirked._**"Oh sure you will! Well, Alright then, you know what to do now. This will be the last time that you'll hear from any of us for a while, but we will be watching, it has begun don't lose focus and always trust yourself and your companion, May we goddesses be with you always." **_She floated up and rose up in to the sky and faded into the sun. _**"Pfft! Please, I may be from another time, another place, a whole other planet, but I'm not invincible. And power? Hah! Fat chance of me ever being able to send out balls of fire from my hands." **_Then the things din and the goddesses and din said started to run through my mind.

"…_**You have the same power that me and nayru and Farore do. You need to start developing them…"**_

_**"Chosen ones? Am I **__**your**__** chosen one?" **__I asked._

_**Nayru shook her head. "No… Ashelia, you can't be governed by us…because you aren't from here….. In a way, you're just like us…We have infinite power and influence over all things we can do anything... You have that too... But you haven't tapped into your power yet..." **_

"_**Oh man."**_ I said to myself…. '_**this is just like those scenarios that I've read about in those comic books. Why didn't I see the signs?' **_I yelled at myself inside my head._** 'Hero loses his/her home in a tragic accident get propelled though space/time to another destination where they help a group of people defeat an evil power that has threatened the lives of everyone and defeat it… oh my god…I have to become the commando/fearless hero.' **_

**Link's P.O.V**

_Rain._

_Thunder._

_The sound of horse hooves pounding onto the earth._

"_**Link! You have to hurry!" **_

_It was a girl's voice._

_**Where are you? **__I asked._

"_**Hurry Link you have to get to the altar!"**_

_**Wait! Don't go I don't know what to do!**__ I yelled._

"_**Let me help you Link come on…."**_

_This was a new voice…._

"_**Link we've got to hurry! If we don't get there all is lost!"**_

_A woman's voice, a voice I knew._

"_**Quick put them over there! I'll keep watch, it's up to you now"**_

"_**So you think you're brave? You think you can defeat me boy?" **_

_And the man's voice always the man's voice. Always there…_

"_**Link, Run now! Pull it out of the pedestal!"**_

"_**HAHAHAHA…AHHAHAHA! I'll destroy you and that boy how dare you try to deny me the right of claiming my kingdom!"**_

… _And always menacing evil laughter._

"_**It's not your kingdom and you won't make it past me, asshole!"**_

"_**Link its okay, go ahead leave me here it's alright I will be here when you come back now go!"**_

"_**There is nothing you can do to save that boy now! This era is no more, a new era has been born of me and It is mine and this kingdom now mine! You wench!"**_

"_**No! I won't let you touch a hair on him! Stay back!..."**_

_The woman's voice screamed…. _

_Then there was nothing but darkness._

"_**Hey! Link! Wake up!" **_Someone said._** "Ashe?"**__ I mumbled out loud __**"Who's ashe? I'm Navi! Now wake up! Hey!" **_I grumbled. _**"I SAID WAKE UP!"**__ and something thwacked me on the head._ _**"Ow! That hurt!"**__ I opened my eyes and sat up. A fairy was floating in front of my face and she was mad. __**"Then you should have got up when I asked you to. Now come on you've been summoned by the great Deku tree and it would be nice to not be late! Now let's go, I still have to gather one more person."**_

…_.._

Ashe was sitting on a stump not looking very all too happy about something while eating a piece of fish and an apple when Navi and I found her. _**"Hey, Ashe we-"**_

"_**Shush you, I suppose you're Ashe."**_Navi huffed._**"You and Link have been summoned by the great deku tree. And we need to go now." **_Navi said as her little body bobbed up and down.

"_**Alright let's go."**_Ashe said firmly. We walked down the lane and passed by a shop with a girl sitting on the awning. She smiled and laughed and waved towards us, beckoning us to come into the shop. _**"Hey! Hello there! Please come to our shop sometime we have arrows and deku shields! Buy your Deku nuts and Seeds here!"**_

I laughed. And I waved back. Ashe waved too and said_, __**"We will come by later to stock up on supplies. We're gonna need them, right link?"**_she gave me a smile and a wink. I smiled and then said_**"But what if we need them sooner than we think?"**_ and Ashe chuckled and said, _**"Don't worry, I have everything we need already packed just in case okay?"**_I nodded my head. And then someone said,_**"Hey you, link! Stop you can't come in here!" **_and a little form came out from the mist ahead of us._**"Who said you can come to the great deku tree's glen?"**_The figure stepped further out of the fog to let us see who it was._**"Mido…? I've been summoned by the great deku tree himself; I even have a fairy to escort me here."**_mido threw his head back and laughed,_**"Bah! I don't believe you! And besides, even if you were really summoned, it won't matter because there's nothing you can do to help anyway. And plus what is there for you to do, when you have no sword or a shield!"**_Mido glared at me. And he had that look he always got when he was about to push me or yell at me_. __**"Hey,"**__ Ashe spoke. __**"We don't have time for this nonsense, I… we need to see what the great deku tree wants of us,"**_and she bent over and stared at mido strait in the eyes, _**" you don't want the deku tree to hear of what you're doing now do you? I'll tell him of how you bully everyone… especially Link. The great deku tree would be disappointed in you want the deku tree to be sad**_**?"** Instantly the mean look on his face melted away and was replaced with a face fully of fear. _**"N-no. I don't want the deku tree to be sad. But what can link do? How can he possibly help when he doesn't have any weapons?"**_he looked down anxious. Ashe stood up and with no emotion in her voice said_, __**"Link can help me and the deku tree by staying with me, and listening to what I have to say, that's how he can help. Now move on over short stack, because I do not have time to play today."**_She placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him aside. _**"Come on link, Navi has already floated ahead."**_

…..

Hey! I hope that no one is too angry for the really late chap. But I hope you like it!

- lenalain


	8. update! story is on hold! 2

Hello, its LenaLain here. I'm sorry I have been so sidetracked I haven't been able to even start writing the next chapter. I apologize, but it might be a while, so just be patient and wait with me will you? I look forward to the reading the comments about the last chapter I posted. So keep reading! And I wont give up on what I have started. XD


	9. Chapter 7: Discussions and Trials part 1

Hey. I know it's been a really long time since I posted that last piece of writing. And I apologize for not keeping up. So I won't spend the rest of this sentence trying to give you an excuse. I will just make up for it by giving you a really long chapter…=.= I'm gonna be so brain dead when I am done.

Disclaimer: I do not own or in any way try to claim the characters and story of the legend of Zelda. The only thing I claim is my OC Ashe and whatever that comes with her. :D

Chapter 7: Discussions and Trials

Link P.O.V

I looked up at Ashe. 'Something is different in her she seems more sure of things.' I thought.

"Link, come on the deku tree is waiting, let's go." Ashe said coolly.

And we walked in to a corridor made of trees and roots and other types of plants, mist started to form on the ground and it was thick and swirled around as we walked. Out we came into a large alcove. The mist was thick and heavy here; and it clung to areas in like cobwebs in a corner. I could just barely make out Navi and Saria standing by what was the great Deku tree himself. He was the spirit of this forest and protected everything within it from and away from each other. The Great Deku Tree was massive in size, old with age and wise but kind, he had a way of speaking that had since left the rest of the world but yet still remained in him. Saria approached us and said quietly, "The Great Deku Tree, is very weak right now, but he insisted that he talk with you both, and then she stepped away and walked to the side of the deku tree's trunk closed her eyes and stood very still and touched the trunk. The entire tree shivered to her touch and a voice an old voice that I have only heard once; when I was out in the lost woods playing by my lonesome out in the distance warning me not to get too close to the dangerous areas; Came to life in that giant tree. "My dear link and fellow wayfarer, welcome to thy inner sanctuary." The Great Deku Tree sounded weak, this was bad, and whatever had ailed the old wise tree was winning. "I have called upon thy two today to tell thy of some grave news… a new evil has come upon us. And it has come in the form of a man from the west. The man from the sands….he came to me and asked me for a sacred coveted jewel known as the kokiri's emerald, one of the three spiritual stones. But I did not give him what he coveted for himself, and in turn he cast a dark curse unto me, and even now the curse is wreaking havoc in my spirit and my body, I have called thy two today to help me try and rid myself of the curse. Within me ….my body….sleeps that part of the curse and it lives deep inside and feeds off of my spirit, sapping me of my strength and vitality." Ashe's eyes narrowed. "It has begun to rot your mind and soul hasn't it? If you knew it was terrible you could have-no, you should have called unto us sooner. This could now be fatal to you." The wise tree sighed and said, "I knew, I should have called unto thy sooner, but it matters not. What is important now is that you enter into my body and purge out the evil…..please it is not too late…." And a hole in the wise tree formed. "Please enter through here. And be cautious, there are pieces of the evil lurking in corners and shadows." I looked into the hole that had formed in the wise tree's front….it was dark and menacing. And the tree said as if predicting what I was thinking, "Don't not worry for the need of light to guide your way for you will have Navi, and you have the light within you link, as do you Ashe as well also. Do not be afraid, go forth and purge the curse."

Ashe P.O.V

I stared at the gigantic old tree…..I had only seen one of these in books…. I had never been this close an actual tree, let alone a talking one. But the excitement had been underplayed by the news we had received; the great deku tree asked us to go inside and purge the evil from within…I pulled out the sword that was secured on my back out of its sheath. It was light but it was sure to leave a fatal blow on anything that met its sharp ridges on the upper part of the blade. It glowed in the dimly lit alcove. And I could see my reflection. My face wore a worrisome look in my eyes and a sneer on my mouth.

'No time for sorrows.' I told myself. And I said to the wise old tree, "we will do our best to free you from this curse." And I walked forward, I didn't need to look behind me to see if link was there following he had caught up to me and was striding alongside with me into the dark void that held unknown dangers.

The tree sighed into itself, "that Is all I ask of thy to do. I give you my thanks." And then the tree was silent. Saria opened her eyes and removed her hand from the side of the trunk. "Thank you so much, Link, Ashe." She smiled and then looked sad. "But I fear there might not be enough time for him. I fear for him. He is old. And a curse like this…..on an ordinary being it would break them down in an instant. But I'm worried if his power had begun to wane before he had the curse placed on him." I looked at her, and yet again she wore ancient eyes that held mysteries. "The Great Deku tree is no ordinary being to begin with. So for this curse to affect him like this, that would mean the person who casted it must be just as or more powerful than him." Saria nodded the worried expression creating creases on her face.

"Please you must do all that you can in the short time we do have. Now go within and purge that curse. May the goddesses shield you from the darkness that lives inside." I nodded and, "we will do all that we can." And link nodded as well and said don't worry Saria me and Ashe will get the evil out and the tree will be saved." He laughed nervously again.

'What a laugh, how Ironic.' I chuckled to myself. I began this journey in the void, and now I must go back into it and prove myself worthy of fighting for the good of the world….for all the worlds that had evil within. And now not only must I fight for me, I have to protect this boy, this…child. This is who they had set all their hopes on. A boy that is too young to barely even protect himself. 'This is why they had pulled me out. This is why I'm here.' I looked down. And link looked up at me and gave me a nervous grin. He was uneasy and yet he didn't run. 'Courage,' I mused. 'Is what he has. It is what he is to become.' If I am to live for however long I do, then I ought to have something to fight and live for. I took a deep breath, what the goddesses said about things getting clearer over time is true; I'm starting to understand things differently. See things for better or worse.

…

INSIDE THE GREAT DEKU TREE

…

The inside of the deku tree's trunk was hollow and it had platforms that rose up and out and above and below. There was a slight glow to the walls they gave off light so we could see fine in here the deku tree was right; we had no reason to be afraid there was little darkness here. "Umm, Ashe where do we go from here?" link asked; his nervousness still shaking his voice. I shook my head. "I don't know. What about you Navi? You have any ideas where we should go?" Navi flitted over to me and bobbed up and down like a cork in water. "Hmm…I don't know…..but she pointed to a ladder that was nearby, "let's just check out the place first and not rush into anything without a plan, of course we do need to hurry, but let's be thorough so we don't get lost or anything."

I looked at the bobbing ball of light and smirked. "I like the thought of that….hmm." I looked down at link, who was looking at Navi, and me and cautiously looking around. I steped forward, "Navi, you and link go and look around over there." I pointed directly in front of me. And I will go and look up there. Shout if you need anything…wait. Here I almost forgot..." I lifted the second rucksack bag that I had received from din and checked in side to see if it was the right one…which it was, and handed it to link. "It seems like we have a little bit of time to get prepared, so this is your personal rucksack it is very special…. And it holds everything you need. Inside there are some things to wear, protective gear and a belt to tie your rucksack to if you want. so, while I'm up there you get ready right here, and I will go checkout some of this place and see if we can get started with our 'purge'." Link nodded and said "okay, I will get ready and then I will go and look around here." Navi bobbed up and down in a circle around link. "Don't worry Ashe, link will be safe with me." I looked at them both and smiled. "I will be back in a bit don't get into any dangers if you can avoid them." And I headed for the ladder. As I climbed I overheard Navi start instructing link and helping him find things in his bag. I got to the last step of the ladder; I was at the top and I looked down I was up at least 30 feet or so, and then I looked down at link and the bobbing fairy around him. I looked forward and heaved myself up on to the platform. I walked along the pathway against the wall; from up here you could see everything on the lower floor. And up here there was another floor above….and no way to get up there… I came to a wall covered densely with thick vines…I looked up it went all the way up the wall and upon to the next floor. "hmm no way to get up except…" I gave the vines a tug. And tested the strength, they were sturdy and if they held my weight, they could surely hold Link's. "….If we climb up." I looked over and there was a door. It had no handle, but it looked like I would be able to push it up if I did it hard enough….I wouldn't separate myself from Link and Navi. So I went back down the path and to my surprise I saw link had not only finished gearing himself up, but he was fighting…fighting something with his sword…. I quickly slid down the ladder as fast as I could go, and rushed over to where link and Navi were. Navi rushed into my face, "LINK IS FIGHTING A DEKU BABA! AND HE'S WINNING!" Navi shouted excitedly. I looked at link and saw that he had bludgeoned the deku baba pretty bad. Link hit it again this time leaving a gash in its then tried to bite him back but link parried with his short sword and striked the baba full in the mouth; sword goring strait through its head the baba struggled for only a second trying to dislodge itself and then died. It instantaneously drying and shriveling up; link jerked back and his sword came out of the head and something fell out of the deku baba's mouth. Navi landed on what dropped onto the floor. "Link, Ashe this is a deku nut. This nut has a curious effect when you throw it on the ground it makes a bright flash. You can use it to stun people or enemies; if we need to get away from them. It also makes for a great ingredient for soups too." She flitted up and perched herself on the top of links hat. I picked up the deku seed and handed it to link, "Here put this in your bag, it should prove to be very helpful to us."

Link grinned and said, "Did you see it? Did you see it Ashe? I beat that deku baba up all by myself! Wasn't I great?" he beamed up at me. I smirked "yeah. I did. You were great. Good job." I patted his shoulder. "Hey, did you find anything down here?" Navi huffed "Nope. Not a thing just four of those babas and some plants. That's all. What about you?"

"I found some vines they are climbable to the next floor up…. And I found a door, I came down her to get you two." Link put his sword back into its sheath. "Okay. Let's go." Link hurriedly dashed off to the ladder. "Wait! You don't even know where it is!" I shouted after link. Navi fluttered off his head and flew to land on my shoulder. "He did really great Ashe; you should have seen him earlier, before you came down." She laughed. Then she spun around and trailed off to follow link. I smiled a little myself. We came to the door and I looked at it…."How are we gonna open it? There's no door handle." link said.

"I think you open it like….this." I said as I approached the door and put my palms up to it and then leaned in and pushed up against the door and I heard an internal mechanism click and then the door lifted up and the door opened. Link came up to me and said, "How did you do that?" I looked down at him there was a questionable look on his face. "I…don't know. I just pushed up against it that's all." Navi bobbed in between us. "We have no time to waste on how she opened the door right now! MOVE YOUR BUTTS PEOPLE! We are on a limited time scale here!" She franticly waved her tiny arms and kicked her feet for emphasis. We walked into the room and the door instantly shut on us and bars came up out of the floor covering the door. And a…I don't know what it was…but something was popping its head out of the ground and shooting nuts at us! "WHAT IS THAT THING!?" I yelped. Navi perched on my shoulder. "It's a Deku Scrub. They like to live inside or on top of trees or ground near plants. They like to eat deku nuts and then shoot the shells at anything that frightens them or seems like a potential threat to them. The like to hide immediately after shooting the shells what you can do is take your shield and punt the nut back at them before they go back down into their home."

"I'll show you Ashe! I know how to deal with these monsters!" link shouted. And he jumped forward. The deku scrub tensed and shot a deku nut shell at link. Link quickly took a kneeling position and used his large shield to punt the hollow nut shell and then hustled over to the scrub as the nut shell flew back at it. And as soon as the shell hit the deku scrub, it slumped over in its hole. Link had knocked it unconscious. And then link took his sword and bashed the scrub in the back of the head. The deku scrub popped up and clutched his head and said, "Okay! Fine I give up! Just don't hit me anymore! Look I'll even help you." Link stood up from his hunched position and sheathed his sword. I walked forward. "Just how will you help us?" The deku scrub looked up at me and whimpered. "I - I'll tell you…..how to get in to the queens room. It's a special code. It's the only way to get into the room…23 equals 1." Link looked at the scrub. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" The scrub shifted... "I cannot say anymore… I'm in enough trouble now that I've told you that information anymore and I'll be killed." Navi flitted around the scrub and sat on its head. "Who will kill you?" The scrub looked up and shivered. "Queen Gohma will find me and sentence me to death for betraying her."

Ashe looked down at the adult deku scrub and saw as fear shook through its body of wood and leaves. Her brow furrowed as she huffed loudly and said: "Do not fear, this "Queen" gohma won't be able to hurt you soon." She knelt down in front of the deku and patted at his red leaves. Go on ahead, and go to your family waiting out there outside. You're safer outside. Gohma won't make it outside of these solid layers of wood. They shall become her tomb." She spat as the fire in her eyes lit up. And she stood. Ready to smash whatever this gohma queen was. She had made a vow to help save this world from disaster, and a vow to protect link o his journey to keep the world at peace. He was just a child there is only so much he can do. And so she will do all she can to help. What he could not yet do for himself; she would do for him.

Chapter 7 *end*

OHMAHGAD I'm SOO SORRY….I TOOK TOO LONG TO AND EVENTUALLY FORGOT ABOUT MY FANFICTION….. 3 ;3;


End file.
